


Splendor in the Grass

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [290]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/01/19: “circulation, brain, hour”I took challenge words lending themselves to medical trauma and angst and made silliness of them.The title comes from an old movie that took its title from an even older poem.





	Splendor in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/01/19: “circulation, brain, hour”
> 
> I took challenge words lending themselves to medical trauma and angst and made silliness of them.
> 
> The title comes from an old movie that took its title from an even older poem.

Stiles had been staring out the kitchen window the better part of an hour.

“Why aren’t you outdoors?” He heard his father, enjoying a rare Saturday off, ask him. “It’s a nice day.”

Flailing from his fantasy about the hot guy mowing the neighbor’s backyard, Stiles looked dumbstruck.

Beside him then the Sheriff identified the mower. “That’s the Hale boy. Good kid.”

With blood circulation returning to Stile’s brain so did his powers of speech: “I admire his grass-cutting technique.”

Derek Hale mowed in perfectly parallel swaths. Also, he was shirtless.

“Sure you do,” the Sheriff replied, rolling his eyes.


End file.
